Los ojos de Ben
by TC-Weasley
Summary: [Spoilers de El despertar de la Fuerza] A Han siempre le habían gustado sus ojos. Sin embargo, nunca lo dijo.
Disclaimer: Como ya sabéis, Star Wars no me pertenece, pero al parecer mi corazón sí pertenecía a JJ Abrams, porque se encargó muy bien de romperlo. Así que aquí está el resultado.

 **Capítulo único: Los ojos de Ben**

A Han siempre le habían gustado sus ojos. Sin embargo, nunca se lo dijo.

Había piropeado cada rincón del cuerpo de Leia durante todos sus años juntos. Algo que hacía que, incluso después de casados, ella continuase sonrojándose. Pero no recordaba haberle mencionado su parte favorita. No es que hubiese alguna parte que no le gustase. Por supuesto que no. A él le gustaba todo de ella. Pero esto era su pequeño secreto.

Los ojos de Leia eran tan oscuros que resultaba irónico que ella guardase tanta luz en su interior. Eran, probablemente, los más oscuros que Han había visto en toda su vida. No exageraba. Había conocido a más de la mitad de la galaxia y nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía unos ojos parecidos. Cuando ella quería, podían irradiar fuego, ternura, dolor, esperanza...Él podía leer cada cambio en ellos.

Aquel día, mientras sostenía por primera vez en sus brazos al recién nacido Ben y observaba cada detalle de sus pequeñas facciones, no creyó que pudiesen haber creado un niño más perfecto. Leia descansaba en la cama más cercana, intentando no quedarse dormida. La imagen frente a ella, de Han cautivado por su hijo, era una que pretendía conservar durante mucho tiempo en su memoria.

Cuando, minutos después, el pequeño abrió los ojos, Han supo que se había equivocado al pensar que no podía ser más perfecto. De hecho, sí que podía, porque sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Leia.

Alzó su mirada hacia la cama para informar a su esposa de ese tonto detalle, pero el sueño ya la había vencido. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, y volvió a centrar toda su atención en el bebé, que había atrapado uno de sus dedos entre sus manitas.

‒Bienvenido, Ben... Me alegro de que tengas los ojos de mamá‒susurró.

...

Durante el embarazo, Leia había controlado a Han con una simple mirada. Él le había hecho caso en todos sus antojos, por muy estúpidos, locos o imposibles que fueran. Desde salir de la cama en mitad de la noche para cocinarle un filete de krakana, hasta sacarla a escondidas de una importante ceremonia por la Nueva República solo porque sus hormonas le habían gritado que necesitaba pasar un rato divertido con su marido. Esa parte no fue demasiado difícil para Han.

Pero mientras Ben crecía, adoptaba más y más el control sobre su padre. Sobre todo, desde que parecía haber descubierto cuál era su punto débil. Cuando lo miraba con esos ojos, no podía negarle nada. Después, Leia regañaría a ambos pero, cuando estaban solos, no podía evitarlo.

‒Papá, papá, ¿puedo pilotar?‒preguntó Ben, que a sus seis años ya parecía disfrutar más en la cabina de pilotaje del _Halcón Milenario_ que jugando con sus muñecos.

‒Todavía eres muy joven, Ben, sabes que esto no es un juguete‒respondió Han, sujetando a su hijo sobre su regazo, mientras trataba de impedir que tocase los controles. Chewbacca sonreía desde su asiento de copiloto.

‒Por favor, papá, solo un ratito‒dijo el pequeño, mirando a su padre con ojos suplicantes. Han suspiró y miró de reojo a su amigo wookie.

‒Solo dos minutos‒contestó, derrotado, mientras el niño se lanzaba contento sobre los controles‒Y ni una palabra de esto a tu madre.

‒Te lo prometo.

...

Leia tenía miedo. Han podía leerlo en sus ojos.

Desde el momento en el que decidieron enviar a Ben a su entrenamiento con Luke, Han sabía que ella le estaba ocultando algo. Que su hijo se convirtiese en un verdadero Jedi no era la única razón por la que quería mandarlo lejos. Él lo sabía. Porque quizá no era poderoso en la Fuerza, pero sabía muy bien cómo interpretar las señales. Conocía a Leia mejor que a sí mismo.

Cuando Luke, con el corazón destrozado, les informó de lo que su hijo había hecho, Han pensó en reprocharle muchas cosas. Sin embargo, rotos y cansados por tantas discusiones, decidieron dejar de hablar en un acuerdo mutuo, desgarrador y silencioso. Luke desapareció y a partir de ese día, la relación entre Han y Leia fue deteriorándose con el paso de los años hasta que él no pudo aguantar más.

Estar cerca de Leia significaba ver cada día como crecía su tristeza, sentirse incapaz de ayudar, incapaz de devolver el brillo de la felicidad a su mirada. No podía traer de vuelta a su hijo. No podía recuperar a su hermano. Y eso era todo lo que ella quería. Y no la podía culpar.

Lejos quedaban los días en los que Han llegaba a casa para encontrarla exhausta pero feliz, leyendo un cuento a los pies de la cama de Ben. Todavía más lejos quedaban aquellos en los que solo besándola eliminaba el dolor.

Echaba de menos a su hijo. Echaba de menos volar con él como copiloto. Echaba de menos concederle deseos. Echaba de menos sus ojos y la forma en la que se rasgaban al reír. Y aunque los echaba terriblemente de menos, no encontraba el suficiente valor para mirar a los de Leia.

Y entonces hizo lo único que sabía hacer: Volar y no mirar atrás.

...

‒Si ves a nuestro hijo...tráelo a casa.

La voz de Leia resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a cumplir con la misión de la Resistencia.

Reencontrarse con ella había abierto todavía más la brecha en su corazón. Todavía podía sentirla, acurrucada entre sus brazos, encajando perfectamente en ellos como una pieza de un puzzle. La pieza que siempre le faltaba.

Recordaba cada conversación que habían mantenido, pensando que hacía años que no se dirigían más de tres palabras seguidas. Había algo reconfortante en su voz. Y cuando él se ofreció para aquella misión, sabía que había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. Sabía que ya no era un joven contrabandista con suerte, que se salía con la suya y después recibía la medalla de su princesa. Sabía que Finn solo era un ex-soldado que no tendría la mínima oportunidad de sobrevivir si los atrapaban. Pero aunque sabía todo eso, algo lo empujaba a seguir adelante.

Porque la última vez que miró a los ojos de Leia, había esperanza en ellos.

...

‒Quítate esa máscara, no la necesitas.

‒¿Qué crees que verás si lo hago?

‒La cara de mi hijo.

Hubo una época en la que los ojos de Ben le parecían una broma, tan irónicos como los de Leia. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cómo podían dos personas tan bellas y llenas de luz tener unos ojos tan oscuros? Era la pregunta que más se había hecho a sí mismo.

Ahora, mientras veía caer la máscara de Kylo Ren a los pies de aquel puente, admitía con tristeza que poco quedaba ya de esa luz dentro de él. El lado oscuro estaba reflejado en cada paso que daba.

‒Tu hijo está muerto. Era débil y estúpido como su padre, así que lo destruí.

Pero aunque fuese poca, Han podía ver su luz. Y haría todo lo que hiciese falta para llevar a su hijo de vuelta a donde pertenecía. Si tan solo pudiese devolverle la felicidad a su mirada, todo lo que habían vivido hasta ese momento habría valido la pena.

 _Vuelve a casa. Te echamos de menos._

‒Me estoy desgarrando. Quiero liberarme de este dolor... Sé lo que tengo que hacer pero no sé si tendré la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarás?

 _Si ves a nuestro hijo...tráelo a casa._

‒Si. A lo que sea.

No podía negarle nada. Nunca había podido. Ni a él, ni a su madre. Eran las dos personas que más había amado. Y no soportaba ver el dolor en sus miradas. Por una fracción de segundo, juraría haber visto dolor en el rostro de su hijo. Quizá solo fue su imaginación.

‒Gracias.

Quizá había sido real. Mientras acariciaba por última vez su cara, supo que nunca sabría la verdad, ni cómo continuaría su historia. Quizá ya la sabía, desde el momento en el que puso un pie en aquel puente, aquel por el que ahora caía. Ya no importaba.

Porque Ben siempre supo su punto débil.

Porque Ben siempre fue más difícil de leer.

Porque la última vez que miró a los ojos de Leia, había esperanza en ellos.


End file.
